Disowned
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy disowned their son when he married Hermione Granger, a Mudblood. Years later they see their Grandchild in Diagon Alley and learn some heart breaking news. ONESHOT


**Disowned**

**ONESHOT**

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy walked down Diagon Alley together hand in hand. Even after all these years they were still very much in love. They had been through a lot together; they had a son then suffered many miscarriages, they lived through both wizardry wars and now they lived through life alone without their precious son.

The Malfoy's had disowned their son twenty years previous. The heir of the Malfoy's chose to marry a Mudblood over their pick, a Pureblood Witch who would keep their line pure. Lucius would not have his line soiled and tried to persuade his son a Pureblood witch would be a better pick than a low life Mudblood. However, Draco only wanted one thing; Hermione Granger.

Draco and Hermione married at the age of twenty-four. Hermione already ten weeks pregnant with their first child. The Wedding was beautiful and was attended by all their friends and family except Draco's parents. Lucius and Narcissa had refused to attend the abomination of a Wedding which they thought wouldn't last. Lucius called Draco's love for Hermione a phase; it would surely past soon enough however it didn't.

Their first child, a boy, Fraser Draco Malfoy was born seven months after their wedding. He was the carbon copy of his father but with dark brown eyes. He was the pride and joy of Hermione and Draco.

Lucius and Narcissa first heard about the birth of their half-blood Grandson from Severus Snape, Draco's Godfather. Severus brought a letter written by Draco and a few pictures. Lucius tried to throw the photos away but Severus sneaked a few to Narcissa. Narcissa hide the photos from her husband and often looked at them when he was at work.

Draco and Hermione's second child, a girl, Aubrey Elizabeth Malfoy was born five years later. The first girl in over one hundred years. Severus once again came to the Manor to show Lucius and Narcissa the photos. Lucius looked at the picture of his tiny Granddaughter in the arms of his son who look over joyed. Narcissa was in pieces with the news she begged Lucius to let her go see them but Lucius refused.

Years past and Severus no longer brought news. Narcissa never got to see her Grandchild or son and Lucius still kept Narcissa away. Narcissa thought she'd never get to see Fraser or Aubrey but then one day unexpectedly she saw them.

In Madam Toots clothing store, Narcissa waited by the till to collect a new robe she ordered when she saw a young man who looked very much like Draco sat by the changing rooms.

'Lucius. Look.' She said as she looked towards the young boy.

'A boy?' Lucius said.

'He looks like Draco.' Narcissa said softly. 'You don't think...'

'Fraser I'll be out in a minute now shut up!' a female voice said from the changing room making Narcissa and Lucius look at the boy.

'Fraser.' Narcissa repeated. 'That's Draco's son. Our Grandson.'

'He's no one to me Narcissa and no one to you either.' Lucius said.

'He's our Grandson. Forgodness sake Lucius! I've had enough. I want to see my son and my Grandchild.' She practically screamed at him.

Both Narcissa and Lucius quickly turned their heads back towards Fraser as they saw a blonde girl walk out in a dress.

'So?' the girl said as she spun around.

'Mother or Uncle Sev would never let you out.' Fraser said. 'Aubrey why do you buy these dresses when you know you only have to return them.'

'Because I like them.' She said smiling. 'Anyway it's not too short.'

'I doubt it.' Fraser said rolling his eyes.

'Miss Malfoy is that all today?' Madam Toot said.

'Yes. I'll take it with me today if you don't mind.' She said smiling as she walked back to the changing room.

'Of course. I'll pack it up. It will be over on the counter let me just serve some other customers.' She said as she walked off.

Madam Toots served Narcissa and Lucius while Fraser and Aubrey came up behind them not knowing who they were.

'The robe was fitted perfectly Mrs Malfoy. I'm sure you'll love it.' Madam Toots said as she handed the robe to Narcissa.

Behind Fraser and Aubrey looked at each other realising who the two blondes were in front.

'Thank you Madam Toots.' She said smiling.

Lucius paid the money and then started to walk out. Narcissa called him back and looked at the two Malfoy children.

'I'm sorry.' Narcissa said. 'But are you Fraser and Aubrey Malfoy.' She asked.

'Yes.' Fraser said as he looked at Narcissa. 'I'm surprised you're talking to us aren't we filthy blood.' He sneered looking like Draco.

'Fraser.' Aubrey said as she tugged on his arm.

Narcissa stepped back from the pair and into her husband's chest. Lucius put his hand on her arm and stared at the two. He pulled his wife out the shop and started walking down the street.

As they walked down the street they heard a voice calling them.

'Mrs Malfoy.' Aubrey said as she ran towards them.

'Yes?' she said as she turned around.

'My Father, your son...he died.' She said softly. 'I thought you should know.'

'Draco? How? When?' Narcissa said as she started to cry.

'Last year. He had a heart attack; they weren't able to save him.' She said as tears welled up. 'Uncle Sev tried everything.'

'Severus? Severus Snape?' Lucius said.

Aubrey nodded. 'He lives with us.' She said smiling. 'I should go but I thought you should know. He's buried near our house in Kent.'

'Thank you...Aubrey.' Lucius said as he apperated with his wife.

One thing Lucius learnt that day was life was too short. He would never see his son again but he would make an effort to make relationships with his Grandchild.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome x**


End file.
